Come out to the Cow and Chow
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: The Cow and Chow probably isn't the best place to have life changing conversations. Bonnie reveals her secrets and comes out to friends and family. Rated M for adult themes, sexual references, coarse language and fatty food.
1. The Best Friend

The Best Friend

Tara, the blonde Middleton high cheerleader, walked with a spring in her step towards the fast food restaurant called the Cow and Chow. While she would be the first to admit that it wasn't the best food in town she couldn't fault the quality of the toy surprise you would get with their children's meal. Much better than anything else on offer from the other stores in this miniature junk food district. Tara was also more cheerful than usually because her best friend Bonnie Rockwaller was treating her. This almost never happened and when it did it was often to the detriment of some boy's bank account.

Tara walked up to the doors but couldn't see Bonnie anywhere. There was a girl that looked similar to her fellow cheerleader, but there was no way Bonnie would be caught dead in what she was wearing. Then Tara was proved wrong.

"Thanks for coming Tara," Bonnie said as she stopped leaning on the wall next to the doorway.

"Bonnie?" was all the blonde could get out.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "I look weird, freaky, like a loser."

"I was going to say you look different," Tara replied her sincerity evident in tone and expression.

"Thanks," Bonnie replied.

"You sounded very serious over the phone."

"Food first," Bonnie said. "Then we'll talk, this is important and I don't want to do it on an empty stomach."

Inside it wasn't that busy. Just a few tired looking wage slave types grabbing a quick bite on the way home. After the sullen looking employee handed over Tara's meal with the toy surprise and Bonnie's burger and soda the two teens found a booth in a corner far away from the other patrons. Tara went to ask why Bonnie had asked her here again. Bonnie holding up a hand for silence stopped her before she could get a word out. The brunette girl sucked on her soda for a little while then placed it back down on the table.

"So much better then diet!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Tara was starting to get a little weirded out. Bonnie simply paid no heed to her friend's confused expression and bit into her burger. She chewed the morsel thoughtfully, trying to think about how to begin. As she swallowed Tara solved that problem by asking something that had been on her mind since she had meet her friend outside.

"Why are you dressed different than usual?"

"Honestly because I fell more comfortable dressed like this," Bonnie replied. "I love the way clothes from club banana make me look, but honestly they're just so restrictive sometimes. Not at all suitable for some of my hobbies."

"Wait," Tara said. "I think I remember seeing that denim vest in the back of your closet."

"Yeah I've had it for awhile," Bonnie said. "Its nice that I've finally reached the point where I can wear it outside."

"Where did you get it?"

"A little store downtown that deals in recycled fashions," Bonnie said. "You know this entire outfit only cost my forty dollars and twenty of that was for the shoes."

Tara peered under the table and inspected the said shoes. The black and white canvas hi-tops did complete the look and Tara thought they were cute.

"I like it," Tara said with a smile. "I guess you've been afraid to wear it because of your sisters though?"

Bonnie nodded sadly and Tara frowned. It was despicable what Connie and Lonnie did to Bonnie sometimes. Belittling her, making her feel worthless and generally harassing her.

"I've been getting help though," Bonnie said. "I've been visiting the guidance counsellor once a week for awhile. I've finally become more comfortable with who I am and one day I won't care what my sisters think of that."

"Guidance counsellor?" Tara asked.

"Alex Saffic has helped me a lot despite being an amateur put in place so we don't have Barkin causing permanent psychological scarring," Bonnie explained. "I fact she's helped me so much I was able to go to the recent convention in Upperton."

"You mean?"

"That's right I Bonnie Rockwaller am a geek!" she said almost loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear. "I like comics, I role pay with tradition pen and paper tabletop systems and mmos like Everlot, I download songs from bands no body has ever heard of, I watch Space Passage and last week I bought my first Captain Constellation tie in novel."

"What about cheerleading, ballet and all that other stuff?" Tara asked.

"I still like that stuff, I've just always liked those things I mentioned as well," Bonine said. "Now I just want to make up for lost time when I denied I enjoyed these things."

"Wow," was all Tara could really say.

"Mind you if I had to chose between a school dance and meeting up with Larry and the guys for scenario nineteen," Bonnie considered. "The school dance would come out on top."

"Larry?" Tara mused. "Doesn't Kim have a geeky cousin she always complains about called Larry?"

"Same guy," Bonnie stated.

"Wait, wait," Tara said. "You aren't worried about Kim using this against you?"

"I asked Larry not to tell her about me and nice guy that he is he has respected that," Bonnie explained. "Not that I really care, the food chain is a pointless no existent thing that should not be used to measure self worth."

Tara felt she should take a sip of her soda just so she could spit it out.

"There is one more thing," Bonnie said. "It's probably the most important thing I have to do tonight."

"More important than Bonnie Rockwaller revealing she doesn't care about the food chain?"

"Yes," Bonnie tried to screw her courage to the sticking point but she didn't know how to begin. So she reached into her shirt and pulled out the broken pencil that was tied around her neck. Grasping it tightly she practically blurted out her biggest secret. Not in a loud shout though, her word were quiet, almost a whisper.

"I'm physically, mentally and emotional attracted to members of my own sex," Bonnie said. "I'm a lesbian, gay, a homosexual woman."

This time Tara did have mouthful of soda, thankfully she managed to swallow it before spitting in Bonnie's face.

"This isn't a date is it?" the blonde asked with a worried expression. "Because, not that…"

"No this isn't a date," Bonnie said. "This is just me asking my best friend to be supportive of every aspect of me, asking her to help me be brave enough to face the world as who I truly am. Just like she did this afternoon by helping fix a mistake I made."

"This afternoon?" Tara said.

"I was being the super bitch when I didn't want to," Bonnie said. "Sometimes I just can't…I'm so fucked up."

"No don't say that," Tara said. "I mean we wouldn't even be here talking about this if you were."

"Thank you."

"What about Brick?" Tara asked.

"Another person I've mistreated," Bonnie said. "But I'm scared if I just drop him, Connie and Lonnie will figure out stuff, it terrifies me think of what they might do if they knew."

"But I've heard some of your phone conversations," Tara prompted. "You certainly seem at least physically attracted to him."

Bonnie shivered at the thought. Never ever, even though she felt bad about the half thought of excuses she used to prevent Brick from trying to progress any physical aspect of their relationship beyond light kissing.

"It helps I'm actually looking at the girl I'm infatuated with while talking to Brick on the phone," Bonnie said. "Its damn inconvenient having to wait fifteen minutes for everyone to leave the locker room so it isn't revealed what the sight of her glistening body does to me. It'd be embarrassing even if I was brave enough to come out to everyone."

"I always thought that was just part of some kind of post training ritual," Tara said.

'No, but I guess it has kind of become one."

"So who's the lucky girl on the squad then?" Tara asked.

Bonnie removed her makeshift necklace and laid it down on the table.

"I've being crushing on her a long time," Bonnie explained. "If kept this since the moment I realised I had strong feelings for her."

Tara examined the broken writing tool trying to figure out the identity of the girl Bonnie liked. Tara shrugged after a few minutes.

"Sorry," she said. "I can't possibly know from that."

Bonnie smiled and put the pencil back around her neck.

"I'm not surprised," the brunette said. "After all when I broke this pencil you were probably just as shocked as I was that Kim had just performed an impossible routine flawlessly while trying out for the cheer squad."

"But that was when we were what twelve, thirteen," Tara said surprised someone could hold a crush for so long without telling someone. Bonnie nodded.

"And I've been desperately in love with Kim ever since," Bonnie explained. "Before that I just thought she was cute and wondering why I'd notice that over how the guys in the latest boy band looked."

"Kim?" Tara stammered. "But you and her don't exactly…the way you treat her, I saw you turn your mean streak on those that really deserved it in elementary school but when you started acting that way to Kim in middle school…"

"Told you I was fucked up."

"Just tell me why so I can understand," Tara said. "That is after all why we're still here despite the fact my fries went cold a minute ago."

"She' the strongest person I know," Bonnie explained. "So I started taking out my anger, my fustrations on her. Every time Connie or Lonnie make my life hell I attack Kim, just to know there is some one strong enough to deal with that kind of thing. Just so I know there is someone who doesn't let it affect her, doesn't let it turn her into a bitch that's no better than those that attacked her. She's so strong that she could even admit when she needs help. I bet if she was in my situation she would have told Ron about it ages ago and asked his advice. It's taken me this long to even talk to you about these things and I've know you since before we started kindergarten."

"Well I'm glad you finally told me and I'm proud that you had the courage to do so," Tara encouraged her friend. "But it doesn't really explain why you constantly fight for the top of the pyramid and why you occasionally want to take over the captaincy of the squad."

"I know I'm not suited for being captain," Bonnie admitted. "I just want to give Kim at least a few weeks break, I worry that she's pushing herself to hard, just because she can do anything doesn't mean she should have to do everything."

"Fair enough," Tara said. "Sometimes I worry she and Ron are going to burn themselves out as well. But what about the pyramid?"

"I look up I get distracted," Bonnie admitted. "I fear one day I'll drop Kim because of this, that'd be a disaster for the school, the squad and the world. And I'd hate myself even more than I do on my worst days."

"Then the compromises we worked out today at practice helped a little?" Tara asked.

Bonnie merely nodded. Tara reached over to Bonnie and held her hands supportively.

"Have you told anyone else?" the blonde asked.

"You're the first who wasn't bound by confidentiality agreements and that sort of thing." Bonnie replied.

"Then if you need my support when telling your parents, our friends or even Kim herself I'll be there for you," Tara said. "Now seen as you bought our burgers I'm going to buy us some sundaes and we'll talk a little more."

Once Tara had returned with the frozen treats they did so. Bonnie opened up more and more. Tara could finally talk about her crush on Ron Stoppable with out Bonnie deriding her, in fact Bonnie advised her of Kim's probable reactions to Tara asking Ron on a date. Bonnie was also glad Tara refrained from teasing when she admitted to defending Star Passage Traveller from haters on the internet just because it's captain reminded her of Kim. They continued until the manager of the Cow and Chow kicked them out at closing time.


	2. The Parental Unit

The Parental Unit

"I don't know Bon Bon," Mrs Rockwaller said as they pulled into the car park. "This place doesn't even have any health food options."

"I know Mom," Bonnie said. "But this time of night it's got the fastest service and I'm a teenager I'm allowed to eat bad food occasionally."

Mrs Rockwaller just sighed as she turned off the engine.

"I just don't want you spending your allowance on things that don't last dear," Mrs Rockwaller said. "Anyway why do you stay at school so late, I was talking to Hope's father the other day and he said that Hope is usually home by…"

Bonnie just ignored her mother as they walked to the door of the Cow and Chow.

"…And another thing, I know we all have comfortable laundry day clothes but all your other clothes are clean at the moment."

Bonnie sighed as she looked around the restaurant searching for a blonde head of hair.

"Hi Bonnie," came the call from the same table the friends had used since that first life changing conversation. "Hello Mrs Rockwaller."

"Why hello Tara dear," Mrs Rockwaller replied.

"Why don't you go sit with her Mom," Bonnie suggested. "I'll get us some food, don't worry I know the healthiest options on their menu."

"Okay Bon Bon."

While Bonnie ordered something that wouldn't give her mother a heart attack, figuratively or literally, Mrs Rockwaller asked the typical awkward parent questions of Tara. How was school, was she dating and asking after the other members of the blonde girls family.

Bonnie finally set the food down on the table. For her mother a new limited offer burger called the Fresh Australian, they only thing particularly Australian about it though was the fact a slice of beetroot had been added to the salad. Bonnie herself had the biggest bacon burger the store made along with the accompanying soda and fries. She also had a sundae for after.

"This is what you spend your allowance on?" Mrs Rockwaller asked.

"For I start I don't actually spend any of my allowance anymore," Bonnie stated coolly as she lifted some fries to her mouth hoping to finish them all before they went cold. "It all goes into my college fund because unfortunately I'm going to have to pay tuition fees."

"Then how did you pay for this?" asked an intrigued Mrs Rockwaller.

"I have a job," Bonnie said. "Thursday, Friday and Saturday I work at the comic book store downtown."

"Doing what exactly?" Bonnie's mother asked.

"Well Friday and Saturday I generally do typical retail assistant stuff, in addition to making the female customers more comfortable in what was traditionally a guys domain," Bonnie said. "On Saturdays I practical run the store by myself while the boss supervises the trading card game crowd."

"Thursdays?" Mrs Rockwaller asked.

"Well that's a little different," Bonnie said. "I've become the game master for the store's role play group that uses the modern setting rulebook."

Mrs Rockwaller's face was blank; having no idea what strange language her daughter was talking. Bonnie sighed she knew this would happened but she was thinking it would occur later when they got to something truly important.

"You remember all those news stories about everlot?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes dear," Her mother replied.

"Well essentially I run a group that uses pens, paper, a knowledge of mathematics and their own imagination to play a game like that set in modern times," Bonnie explained. "I get paid to think of a scenario, an adventure if you will for their characters to partake in. I also have to enforce the rules of the game and adjudicate disagreements"

"She's quite good at it," Tara interjected. "Her guys always complain about her being very strict but it's always with a smile. I've sat in once or twice and played the role of a ditz cheerleader their characters keep bumping into, Bonnie's story is very creative, something about a virus mutating people who aren't honest with themselves."

"To much like real life," Bonnie commented. "That's why I like fantasy or science fiction better."

Mrs Rockwaller's mind and mouth finally connected. She still stammered for a while as she thought of what to say.

"You should quit right away," Mrs Rockwaller said.

Tara's mouth hung open and Bonnie stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Why?" the girl asked her mother.

"I just don't think such a job suits you Bon Bon," Mrs Rockwaller explained. "Its not for my little girl, all those no hopers and don't get me started on those bad female role models, the things those characters wear in those video games."

"Mom please don't be ignorant," Bonnie pleaded. "I except it from Connie and Lonnie but you're my mother, your suppose to be proud that I went out found a job and will only be asking for the tiniest amount of financial support in college."

Tara saw a way to defuse this so Bonnie could confront her mother with the more important issue.

"Actually its interesting what some of Bonnie's role play charges do for a living," Tara said wistfully. "One got a successful t-shirt company that primarily operates on the internet, another has wrote a few Star Passage episodes along with some other things, cop shows mostly. Oh there was this handsome young guy who works at the space centre apparently there is talk of him winning a Nobel Prize in the next decade."

"I had no idea," Mrs Rockwaller said.

"And those female role models mother," Bonnie said with some menace. "Are smart, brave, self confident and…. Heck most of them are fictional versions of Kim Possible, hows that for a role model."

"That nice young girl that got stuck to you last week," Bonnie nodded as her mother continued. "But what about the outfits surely they're degrading and objectify…"

"No different to what I wear when cheerleading or even the shirtless young men on the front of you favourite romance novels," Bonnie returned. "Besides a game can be more then ten hours long, may as well make the characters backside, male or female, attractive enough to look at that long."

Mrs Rockwaller thought for a moment.

"Okay then dear," she said. "Just promise me you won't wear a costume like that at the store or to one of those what do you call them?"

"A con or convention," Tara offered.

"Mom!" Bonnie said. "What I'm wearing now is what I wear at the store and the conventions, I won't even be dressing as a zombie on Halloween for a store promotion because I'm going to a party instead."

Mrs Rockwaller breathed a small sigh of relieve knowing her daughter wouldn't be ogled by strangers.

"I still can't honestly see you going around with this type of boy though," Mrs Rockwaller said. "I always thought you'd end up with someone like that polite Brick fellow, I know he was as dumb as post sometimes but he knew were he was going and what it was going to take to get there."

"I thought about this a lot Mom," Bonnie said with a smirk. "Brick just isn't my type."

"What do you mean?" Mrs Rockwaller asked her daughter.

Bonnie drew in a deep breath, this was it, and she felt Tara squeeze her hand in support.

"I don't like guys," Bonnie explained. "I prefer other women, emotionally, mentally, physically. Mom I'm a lesbian."

"What?" Mrs Rockwaller's mouth hung open.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you until now," Bonnie said. "But I've being seeing someone to help me with my mental health and…"

"They must have done something to you," Mrs Rockwaller said quietly.

"No Mom!" Bonnie screamed causing the other patrons to look at her, she continued more softly. "I've always been like this, always. I noticed how different I was when I was twelve or eleven. I started seeking help about a year and a half ago, well almost two because my issues were causing me to repress who I truly was, making me hurt others."

"I had no idea," Mrs Rockwaller said as she slumped in her seat.

"Not really your fault Mom," Bonnie said. "But it might help if you stopped treating my like a precious little baby and calling me Bon Bon all the time."

"But I like calling you Bon Bon."

"I love that you still do it to mom," Bonnie explained. "But its not helping with the problem Connie and Lonnie seem to have with me."

"What did your sisters do to you?" Bonnie's mother asked with concern.

"It's not really important right now," Bonnie said fearing a vicious reprisal if her sisters were punished. "What's important is that you understand that I like comics, games, science fiction and girls. Emphasis on the liking girls part."

"This is a lot to take in," Mrs Rockwaller admitted.

"I just need you to understand that I'm a lesbian, there is no way you can change that, Its a vital part of me," Bonnie pleaded. "Please say you understand, please say you love your daughter no matter what she is."

"Bonnie she needs sometime to think," Tara said to her friend. "We've actually planned for this, if you need a couple of days to come to terms with this Mrs Rockwaller Bonnie can stay at my place fore awhile,"

Bonnie's mother nodded, got up, placed her garbage in a nearby bin and glided unthinkingly to the door. Bonnie being emotionally drained from coming out to her mother just swirled her sundae with a spoon.

"It'll be okay," Tara reassured her.

Half an hour later Bonnie stumbled out the door, Tara hot on her heels.

"Look," Tara said.

Bonnie did so and cracked into a big smile, there still sitting into the same car park, was her mother's car.

"See you tomorrow Tara!" she called as she skipped over and opened the passenger side door. As soon as she had done up her set belt Mrs Rockwaller began to talk.

"I love you my little Bon Bon no matter what," she said. "I'll be there to help and support you, I understand that it could be difficult to find the courage to be who you really are."

"Thanks Mom," Bonnie said as she leant over and gave her mother a hug. Mrs Rockwaller returned it then turned her attention to driving home.

"I don't know how your father will react," Mrs Rockwaller said.

"Umm Dad already knows," Bonnie said as her mother turned the car into the street.

"When?"

"Well when we went to get my convertible," Bonnie said. "He made a joke how it would have been good for picking up girls if he had one when he was my age. I said that's why I wanted it, he thought I was joking at first but I convinced him other wise."

"And he didn't tell me?"

"Don't be mad," Bonnie said. "I asked him not to tell you, I wasn't ready for you to know yet. Also I'm not ready to tell Connie or Lonnie yet."

"Okay dear," her mother replied. "But anytime you need to talk you come find me and I'll give them money for the movies or something."

"Thanks."

"So I assume tonight's the night you go see someone about…"

"Yeah my issues," Bonnie said as they continued home. "I see the school guidance counsellor once a …"

Upon arriving home and seeing that Connie and Lonnie were out mother and daughter continued their conversation long into the night.

_ Authors Note: Yes Australians do put beetroot on burgers. _


	3. The Object of Her Affections

The Object of her Affections

Middleton was swiftly being rebuilt after the warlordian invasion. Everyone was pitching in, especially Kim Possible. The red haired heroine was pushing her self to breaking point. This did not go unnoticed by Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Hey K," Bonnie said. "Come with me to get some lunch at the Cow and Chow."

"Why?" Kim asked suspicious of her long time rival.

"Because you need a break Kim," Bonnie said with sincerity that Kim was not used to hearing. "And Bueno Nacho is still having those power problems."

Reluctantly Kim agreed to go with Bonnie as she had finally noticed how fatigued she was. Bonnie stealthily sent a text message as she walked; so that everyone from she needed support from was there now that she finally had the courage to tell Kim a few things. Bonnie held the door of the fast food restaurant open for Kim. Both girls were pleased to feel the cool touch of the air conditioning after a hard mornings work in the increasing summer heat. Bonnie scanned the seated customers while Kim ordered something. Alex and Justine were already in the corner, unsurprising really as the Cow and Chow was one of the more intact buildings. Alex was helping run a volunteer counselling service and Justine was using the location as a makeshift office for cataloguing any recovered alien artefacts. She had been recruited for the job, as she was one of the few people that could understand the technology. Tara had reached the restaurant before Bonnie and Kim and was already waving both girls over to Bonnie's regular table. As Bonnie stepped up to the counter her mother stepped through the door. Bonnie smiled, while her mother was still a little uncomfortable with Bonnie liking girls she was still here to offer her support.

Kim had already seen Tara and was animatedly talking to the blonde about the impending move to college. Bonnie received her meal and made her way over. Setting the food on the table she decided to dive right into the important conversation.

"I want to apologise Kim," Bonnie said. "I sorry for the way I treated you over the years."

"Uh?" Kim sputtered as she almost choked on some fries.

"All the crap I did and said to you," Bonnie explained. "I wish I could take it all back."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because that bitch isn't me," Bonnie explained. "I've hidden who I am so long and I took all my frustrations out on you, god I am a bitch."

"Frustrations?" Kim asked. "I thought you just, well not hated, I can't think of a word that's between hate and dislike."

"You've met my sisters," Bonnie elaborated. "I've suffered some emotional abuse, even from myself, because of the way they treat me. In my confusion I lashed out at the one person strong enough to withstand it all, you Kim."

"I want to forgive you B," Kim said still slightly suspicious of Bonnie. "But I'm finding it hard to live up to my family motto concerning this."

"I wish I could just start over," Bonnie lamented. "Hi I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, I enjoy watching space passage and cheerleading, I work at the downtown comic bookstore, I'll probably pay my own way through college because I didn't real have the right character references for scholarship applications, I've been crushing on the cheer squad captain since middle school and while most of my family is cool I have issues with my older sisters."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked. "Crushing on who?"

"You Kim," Bonnie said. "I've been in love with you since you tried out for the squad."

"Is it just me or?"

"No it isn't just you," Bonnie explained. "I'm attracted to women emotionally, mentally, physically."

"What about Junior?"

"Another person I've hurt," Bonnie cried. "Although I'm not sure he would care. Honestly I'm just a fashion accessory to him sometimes."

"So he's gay as well?" Kim asked the obvious question.

"No," Bonnie replied. "He knows how the equipment works, but seems to lack a desire to use it in any capacity what so ever."

"This isn't some scheme to embarrass me?" Kim asked. "Or perhaps some plan to get Ron to break up with me."

"No!" Bonnie cried out. "I never want to do those kind of things to you again. As for Ron, you guys are a good couple, I do however reserve the right to be insanely jealous of him."

"I'm still not sure," Kim said being more cautious than she was with death rays.

"Show her the pencil," Tara suggested to her best friend.

Bonnie removed the necklace chain and sure enough half a pencil soon appeared.

"I've kept this ever since I first had feelings for you," Bonnie said. "I don't know if you remember but I broke it when you performed that routine I thought was impossible, you executed it with grace and beauty."

"It's her most prized possession," Tara stated.

"Well that and a recording of space passage starring one Kim Possible," Bonnie smirked. "If you need further proof that I'm not lying ask your tech support kid to look into what I was doing when I was ditching home room."

Kim nodded and raised her wrist kimmuincator so she could talk to Wade. After a hushed request and an assurance to the younger teen it was important a video of bonnie was played back. No one was around the brunette teen and so there was no reason to fake her tears or the sheer ferocity she was scratching out derogatory graffiti that was aimed at Kim and Ron. Kim stopped the video quickly and thanked Wade for his help. Once the kimmunicator's screen went blank she turned back to Bonnie.

"Okay I think I can believe you now," Kim said. "But you understand you'll have to get over the crush you have on me. Even if I wasn't with Ron I'm pretty sure I could never feel that way about another girl."

"I understand Kim," Bonnie said. "You could do so much better than me even if you were that way, heck you could probably even get that green girl you're always fighting to give up her life of crime."

Kim looked a little disturbed by the thought.

"I'm currently dating some one anyway," Bonnie continued. "I just needed to tell you, try to repair what I damaged and at least be a friend to you rather than what I was before."

Tara gave Bonnie's hand a squeeze proud that her friend had achieved her goal. Kim looked between the two of them.

"You and Tara are?" Kim asked.

"No, No," Bonnie said with haste. "I don't like blondes that much and even if I did I feel it wouldn't work right."

"I get a free bit of college experimentation if I want though," Tara giggled out as Bonnie cringed. "Seriously though Bonnie's girlfriend is super nice."

Kim's cousin Larry then came bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he called to Bonnie. "We found some wreckage near the store and no one knew if it was actually alien or just a prop replica. And then we all got into a debate about wether captain constellation's ray gun was actually more energy efficient then warlordian weaponry."

"It's okay Lar," Bonnie said with a smile. "I'm glad you made it, I just finished telling Kim everything I wanted to."

"You and Larry are friends," Kim just said quietly. "That's the most unbelievable thing I've heard all day."

"Well," Bonnie said. "We would be if he wasn't so insistent about his overly mathematical game system."

"And her insistence that Space Passage Traveller is good," Larry replied.

"Hey you've seen the first season of second iteration," Bonnie bit back. "All I'm saying is everything since is at least ten times better than that, except for the time travel episodes of the prequel series."

The rest of the afternoon Kim learnt more about her courageous friend Bonnie Rockwaller. While all of Bonnie's other friend congratulated her on finally being honest with the people who matter, including herself.


	4. The Evil Sisters

The Evil Sisters

The doorbell of the Rockwaller residence chimed. Connie and Lonnie both reached the door at the same time after first demanding Bonnie should get it. However their younger sister had locked the door to her room and only faint rustling and the occasional sound effect from some kind of ray gun was heard all afternoon. So as much as it irked them the elder sisters had to answer the door. The door opened the reveal a girl about Bonnie's age dressed in jeans, sneakers and a tight fitting t-shirt.

"Oh Hi," she said. "You must be Connie and Lonnie, is Bonnie home?"

"Yeah," Connie said.

"Bonnie you have a visitor," Lonnie called up the stairs.

Bonnie was nothing but a blur as she bounded down the stairs and leapt into the girls arms. Connie and Lonnie's mouths hung open in shock as Bonnie pressed her lips to the other girls. They turned away when it became more heated and passionate. Eventually though Bonnie reluctantly pulled away from her girlfriend.

"Not just a visitor a date," Bonnie said and then turned to the other girl. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," the girl said. "I would have come over sooner but…."

"Sush you," Bonnie said. "I'll forgive you because I missed you terribly and I'm glad you're back."

Lonnie made a motion like she was throwing up.

"This is my girlfriend Charlotte," Bonnie said to her sisters. "Deal with it."

"Pleasure to met you both," Charlotte said as she escorted Bonnie outside. "Now my Bonnie lass what do you say to some burgers and a movie."

"I say yes," as they walked down the path to Charlotte's cute little two door car. "As long as the burgers are from the cow and chow."

Bonnie's elder sisters closed the door in silence and both stared at each other for some time.

"That's the Charlie she's been writing about in her diary," they both said at once. "But mom's already met Charlie."

They wailed knowing their was no possible way they could use this against their sister.


End file.
